


Closure

by helsinkibaby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Healing, Pre Relationship, post season one finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Sara helps Rip get closure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For September bingo at one million words. "Letting go"

He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. 

Even in the midst of all the misery, all the squalor of London in 2166, even though she looks tired and careworn, Miranda's spirit still shines through in the way she carries herself, the way she interacts with others. Especially in the way she interacts with Jonas. She smiles down at him and ruffles his hair fondly, while he dodges away with a cheeky grin, not going too far though, allowing his mother to take him by the hand as they move away through the crowds of people in this makeshift shanty town. 

Rip watches them go where he knows he can't follow, a lump in his throat, tears in his eyes. 

"He looks like you." Sara's voice, low and sympathetic, comes from behind him and he swipes at his eyes before he turns around. "You as a kid, I mean," she continues and he can only shake his head at that. 

"Poor lad," he says and Sara gives him a look, all suddenly narrowed eyes and attitude like she's personally offended at the utterance. 

Only for a moment though, then her eyes slide over his shoulder and he knows she's watching Miranda and Jonas. "Are you ok?"

It's not the question he was expecting and he gives an answer he wasn't expecting to give. An honest one. "No," he says. "But I think... I will be." He turns, but Miranda and Jonas have already vanished from sight. No matter, he can still see them. "I've arrived too late so many times... cradled their dead bodies in my arms more times than I can count..." He turns to Sara, sees shadows in her eyes, knows it's too easy for her to imagine just that. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like... to see them like that. Whole. Healthy." It's a weight off his mind, off his soul and it makes him smile. She smiles too, small and sad, maybe a little uncertain, like she's not sure if this idea of hers was a good thing after all. "I have you to thank for that. So... thank you... Sara."

Her shoulders visibly relax as her smile grows. "Closure," she tells him. "A twenty first century concept." 

"One of the good ones," he decides. He looks around him then, studies the world he fought so hard for so long to save. Then he looks at Sara, meets her eyes, offers her his arm like some sort of old fashioned courtly squire. "Shall we?" 

Her smile is rather at odds with her eye roll but then Sara is, and shall ever be, a woman of contradictions. It's one of the many things he likes about her. Whatever she's thinking though, she loops her arm through his, lays her hand on top of his. "Lead on, Captain." 

He lifts one eyebrow, submission and Sara never having gone together in his experience. "That's a first." 

Sara lifts an eyebrow of her own, but she doesn't rise to the challenge. She simply says, "Let's go home." 

Rip says nothing, just leads the way back to the Wave Rider. After all, he may be the Captain but sometimes, one simply must do what one is told.


End file.
